1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and novel type of data transmission cable for, but not necessarily limited to, the combined transmission of complex, high speed digital data signals (including asynchronous transfer mode), digital video signals, true interactive video, video telephony (including video conferencing) and high frequency analog signals (upper range 750 MHz to 1 GHz)--all in one common cable.
It allows the transmission of complex data transmission signals and uncompressed video signals, in both analog and digital form, as well as video telephones over a 1 GigaHertz range allowing a systems designer to use within a single cable, different frequency ranges for different assignments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No anticipatory art has been developed.